S.I.B. (Swelling Itching Brain)
Song Name: S.I.B. (Swelling Itching Brain) Artist: DEVO Appears On: Duty Now For The Future, E-Z Listening Disc, Greatest Misses, DEV-O Live (1999 re-issue), DEVO Live 1980 Year Released: 1979 Years Performed: 1979-1980 Run Time: 4:30 (album version) Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh (lead) Alternate Versions: E-Z Listening version Song Connections: Trivia / Info: *Live renditions differ from the studio version in terms of structure and lyrics. Performances on the Freedom of Choice tour seem to be shorter in length as well. *The EZ version has been often played as background music on the Weather Channel ("weather on the eights" segment). Onstage Behavior: : As seen on the Devo Live 1980 video, Mark would pace around the stage clutching his head, squirm, and tear at his jumpsuit. At the end of the song, he pretends to snap his own neck and collapses. During the brief instrumental passages, Jerry and Bob 1 each stomp their left foot in time with the drumbeat. Lyrics: :Got a nervous kind of feeling :Got a painful, yellow headache :Every picture in every magazines turned real :Every face looks out and screams at me too real :Cold sweat on my collar :Dripping to my boots :The waves of nauseous pain :Sets off the pressure pad alarms :Gotta get out of here :Gotta get out of here :Gotta get out of here :Gotta get out of here :Got a painful, swelling brain :Banging in my head :Got a painful, swelling brain :And I called off sick :Got a swelling, itching pain :Got me pulling out my hair :Got a swelling, itching pain :Clutching at my brain :Got a painful, swelling brain :In the back of my head :Got a painful, swelling brain :And I called off sick :Got a swelling, itching pain :Got me pulling out my hair :Got a swelling, itching pain :Clutching at my brain :Got a painful, swelling brain :Got me layin' on the floor :Got a painful, swelling brain :Think I left my senses :Got a swelling, itching pain :Seems like endless torture :Got a swelling, itching pain :Banging in my head :Got a painful, swelling brain :In the back of my head :Got a painful, swelling brain :And I called off sick :Got a painful, swelling brain :Got me pulling out my hair :Got a painful, swelling brain :Clutching at my brain :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Driving me up the wall :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Dripping out my eyes, ears, nose and mouth :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Imploding my thoughts :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Blasting holes in the front lobe now :Got a swelling itching pain; swelling, itching pain :Clutching at my brain :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Got me layin' on the floor :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Going out of my skull :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Burning up my thoughts :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Dripping out my eyes, ears, nose and mouth :Got a painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain; painful, swelling brain :Tearing me apart